everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
LunaClan/Roleplay/Archive 2
Lizardwhisker sorted herbs in her den. The medicince cat was spending a lot of time thinking of when a kit would want to become her apprentice. It had been nearly six seasons since her mentor, Egretfur, had gone to StarClan. --- Moonshade sighed and watched his mate walk into her den with Pebbleheart. He smiled, knowing the golden-eyed tom was Hazelstar's "brother". The two were always talking, and he found it amzing that the leader could confide in Pebbleheart with everything. He didn't mind her not telling him everything- Somethings are better left unsaid, especially when it could harm or worry someone. (oUo) —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 22:47, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Pipitclaw lay in the sun, trying to let its rays warm her fur. ---- Paletail visited his mate, Hollyflower. Any day now, and she would soon have his kits. He greeted her, crouching in respect. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 15:56, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Spiderfoot padded into the camp from the dirtplace. He padded over to his mate, Linnetflower. He licked her nose and purred. "Moonshade is growing into a respectable warrior... So are the rest of our kits, eh?" he meowed. Linnetflower nodded. "Indeed they are. If only we could knock some sense into Thistlestorm and Shrewfoot." She shook her head. "Those two are constantly in trouble." She looked up and saw the sun in the sky, not a cloud in sight. She saw movement in the long grass on the outer legde of the camp and closed her eyes. "Here we go again." she muttered. "Thistlestorm and Shrewfoot, get your tails down here right this heartbeat!" She shouted. She saw a small gray-brown head and a light brown tabby head peer out of the grass. "But Linnetflower, we were just-" Shrewfoot started, but was interuppted by Linnetflower. "I don't give a mousetail as to what you two were doing. Get down here now. Before I send up your father to get you two down here." She threatened. "And don't jump down, walk around." She added. The two toms rolled their eyes and backed out of the grass and walked around to the camp enterence. Before the entered, they turned and looked at each other. They looked at the bramble wall, and grabbed a strand of it in their teeth. Slowly, they pulled it out. They dragged it into the tunnel, making sure they lead it down in the darkest area, where it would still be in the way. They stepped over their trap and padded into camp. "Ok, what now?" Thistleflight asked. Linnetflower motioned toward Spiderfoot. "He'll deal with you." She meowed. Spiderfoot stepped away from his mate and padded up to his misbehaved sons. "Exactly hos many times do you need to be given this lecture?" He growled. The toms shrugged. "I dunno. Thistlestorm, what number is this?" Shrewfoot asked. Thistlestorm thought for a second. "About fourty-five, maybe more. I think I lost count last moon and had to start again." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 16:21, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yellowpaw tilted her head as she watched Lizardwhisker sorted the herbs. Nervously padding over, she looked up at the medicine cat. "M-may I watch you?" She asked nervously. 16:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Adderfang flexed his muscles, clawing a tree for practice to fight against the Dark Forest. The tree, luckily small, was swiped so fast that it fell down after being clawed continuously. The dark brown tabby was proud of himself, and he wandered back to camp. 16:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ashstorm padded into Hazelstar's den. "Hazy?" He asked gently, spotting the gray and white she-cat talking to Pebbleheart. Hazelstar looked at him. "Yeah?" She had tears in her eyes, and he could tell she'd been crying. "Are you okay?" he mewed. Hazelstar stared at him, falling silent. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 17:28, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Adderfang sat down beside the fresh-kill pile, and ate a shrew. 17:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade waited outside of his mate's den. His tail tip twitched. "Hazy, are you ok? Can I come in?" He called quietly. --- Lizardwhisker nodded. "Come here, 'paw. I'll show you what's what if you'd like it." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 19:28, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yellowpaw brightened a tad and nodded. "Yes! Please!" 02:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hazelstar stood. She nodded to Pebbleheart, before padding over to her brother. "Ash....I need to talk to you.." She looked up at him with eyes full of fear, and Ashstorm understood immediately. "Alright. Hazy, c'mon. I think Moonshade should hear this as well.The three of us will go into the forest, how does that sound?" he asked. Hazelstar nodded, following him out of the den, to where Moonshade stood. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 18:06, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade saw the look in his mates eyes and pressed his nose into her fur. "Hazy? Hazy, what's the matter, love?" He asked, eyes full or worry. He wrapped his tail around her belly as he led her out of camp. "Hazy?" He asked again. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 18:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hazelstar looked straight ahead, as Ashstorm pressed against her other side. "I'll tell you when we get to some place no cat can hear us, okay?" She nuzzled Moonshade's cheek, and entwined her tail with her brother's. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 18:26, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "Okay. Hazy, I love you, babygirl." Moonshade whispered as they padded further away from the camp. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 18:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ashstorm finally led them to a grassy clearing, seculded from cats. "Alright, Hazy. What's up?" He mewed, sitting down. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 18:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade licked Hazelstar's cheek. "Hazy, babygirl?" —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 19:06, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "Ash, Moon...." Hazelstar began. "There's no easy way for me to say this. I've been thinking about this for far too long. I think it's to the point where there's something wrong with me. I know I'm not supposed to be feeling like this. I'm Clan leader, for StarClan's sakes! But I can't control my emotions anymore. Moonshade, Ashstorm....I want to kill myself." ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:10, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade stared at her. "Hazy..." he choked out. "Hazy..." He nuzzled her. "We have to do something.We need tostop those feelings." He nuzzled her again. "Hazy, we could have kits someday. You could be a mother. I could be a father. You have a supportive Clan... Hazy, you have me." He whispered. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 19:22, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "No....you guys don't understand!" Hazelstar cried. "I can't do it anymore! I was tortured for days, moons, seasons....it hurts....it hurts so much....I can't do this anymore....I hate myself....I hate my life....you two....you guys and Pebbleheart are the only reason I'm alive....it's like....pain that you feel all the time. I hate this...it hurts...I miss Mistfire so much....I want her back...I want my sister back....please..." Ashstorm stared at his sister, tears in his eyes. how could he have not seen her suffering? He coudln't bear to see her hurting so much. "I need to think..." he whispered in Moonshade's ear, before rising to his paws and padding away. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Yellowpaw inspected the herbs. "I wish I could be a medicine cat apprentice..." She murmured to herself. Realizing that she had said it out loud, she looked around to check if anyone was listening. 19:45, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "After Rosekit died, I wanted to die. Hazelstar, I don't know how you felt when your parents tortured you, but I swear on my life if I don't kill them for a second time, I'm taking my own life." Moonshade growled. "You don't understand how much it hurts to hear you say you want to kill yourself. You have no deputy. If you die, who will lead? If you die, I die. Hazelstar, you need to understand that killing yourself isn't what you should do. You have a loving clan and mate. Y-You need to understand that those f-foxhearts that were a-abusing you have died and that if I can h-help it, they'll fade f-forever." His voice shook with hatred toward his mate's parents and fury toward himself for not seeing how broken his mate was. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 20:38, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "No, Moonshade. I do have a deputy. I need to announce it when we get back. But, please, don't take your life for me. I'm not worth it," The pain in Hazelstar's eyes was evident, as her sapphire gaze dropped to the floor. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:41, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade put a paw under the leader's chin and looked into her eyes. "You are worth it. I love you. And I wouldn't want to live without you." -- Lizardwhisker padded into the forest after noticing the apprentice in her den was sorting the herbs beautifully. She had told the apprentice she was going to go find poppy seeds. She padded into the forest where the leader and her company was. "Hazelstar? Moonshade? What are you doing here?" She noticed they were alone. "Oh. I'll leave you two alone then." She blushed and hurried along. --- Moonshade looked into Hazelstar's eyes. "I suppose we should head back." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 20:58, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hazelstar nodded. They padded back togehter. When she reached camp, she jumped onto Highpeak (idk). "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneah Highpeak for a Clan meeting!" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:02, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade sat under the Highpeak, looking up at his mate. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 21:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of LunaClan is Moonshade," Hazelstar mewed. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:22, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting this. He had expected Spiderfoot to becaome deputy, or Snaketail. He padded up to his mate, his leader. "Hazelstar, thank you. I promise to serve this Clan as deputy and be the best I can be, maybe even someday as leader. Hazelstar, you can count on me." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 21:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "I know I can, my love. That's why I chose you. Now, come to my den. We'e much to discuss," Hazelstar replied. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade walked into the leader's den with Hazelstar. He licked her cheek and waited for her to speak. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 21:09, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yellowpaw nodded at the new deputy and returned to the medicine den, her eyes wide in curiosity. She arranged the marigold and murmured under her breath. 03:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) "I spoke to Mistfire," Hazelstar began. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 14:14, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade smiled. "How is she?" He shook his head. "Nevermind. That's not why you brought me here. What did she say, Hazy?" —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 21:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) "She said....she said they're coming....and we have to be ready....she said she's always believed in us. And that she and Rosekit...are fighting with us when they strike....she said that she'll fight until she dies for the second time, and she'll give her life to save Rosekit, for a second time, if anything happens," Hazelstar whispered. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:29, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Honeycloud dug her claws into the dirt, itching to do something. Randomly she went outside and climbed a tree. Moonshade wrapped his tail around Hazelstar's belly. "Don't worry. We will be ready. I'll go organize hunting patrols to gather prey, and send warriors with Lizardwhisker to gather herbs. I'll send the mentors and their apprentices out to train. There's going to be lots of work going on. I'll have the elders and queens reinforce the camp walls and dens. Every cat will be working- even the kits, if their mothers allow it. They'll help carry moss to the medicine den when warriors bring it into the camp. Ah yes, and cobwebs. We'll need some of that..." He padded out of the den while listing things out loud. Lizardwhisker poked her head into the leader's den. "Hazelstar, you sure made a wise choice in your deputy. He'll do very well. As for what he's talking about...Care to explain? I'm sure I can help out. And Yellowpaw. I'd like her as my apprentice. I've seen her interest in herbs. She's got a good memory too." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 15:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hazelstar sighed. "Okay. And Liazrdstripe, if Yellowpaw agrees, she can become your apprentice. We'll hold the ceremony soon." ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 15:36, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yellowpaw padded into camp after leaving for a little break. 22:20, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Dawnblaze was busy, yet in a way, he was not. He sat in the middle of the camp, imagining his ideas to possibly benefit the Clan. Right now, all the cats passing by him, or even staring at him with eyes that gave away their discomfort, were simple blurs. Dawnblaze was too lost in his thoughts to even notice what was going on around him. His ears suddenly pricked as he heard the mewling of kits, or so he thought. At this point, he was not too sure. Sighing, Dawnblaze blinked, turning away to enter the warriors den. He certainly longed kits of his own, but knew that too many cats found him awkward or shy. --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]''' My kiwi friend~ 16:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) "Moonshade, I heard Rosekit say she loves you and she misses you. And she also said that she'll fight beside you, always," Hazelstar informed her mate. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yellowpaw caught Lizardwhisker and Hazelstar's conversation and jumped over. "Can I be a medicine cat apprentice?" She blurted out. 19:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, you may," Hazelstar mewed."I'm just going to do a quick ceremony right now. Do you, Yellowpaw, accept Lizardwhisker as your mentor?" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "Yes!" Yellowpaw's eyes were shining. 19:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, good. Lizardwhisker, do you accept the Yellowpaw as your apprentice?" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, I do." Lizardwhisker meowed. --- Moonshade licked Hazelstar's cheek. "Walk?" He asked. "After you're done, of course." 20:07, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, ceremony over. She'll become offical when you take her to Moonwhatwasthenameagain?," Hazelstar mewed. She turned to Moonshade, nodding. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yellowpaw followed Lizardwhisker. 20:11, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonpaw watched as the medicine cats left camp, munching on a mouse. She couldn't help thinking about her and her sister Rosepaw's third sister, Sorrelpaw, when she saw medicine cats or heard of StarClan. Sorrelpaw had died from a badger wound. And she had died moments before her ceremony would end. So she was still Sorrelpaw. For eternity. Moonpaw's grief enveloped her so much that she rapidly lost her appetite and could barely choke down the rest of her mouse. She still had a scrap of her sister's fur deep in her nest. To remember Sorrelpaw. Because without her two sisters, she was a goner. (okay I sense a weakness >8D) 01:51, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Linnetflower turned to her mate. "Spiderfoot, have you seen Moonshade anywhere? I've yet to congratulate him in person for becoming deputy," she meowed. Spiderstorm shook his head. "He might be in Hazelstar's den," the senior warrior replied. Linnetflower dipped her head to her mate and padded to the leader's den, tail waving. "Hazelstar? Moonshade?" she called. She didn't get an answer, so she backed out of the den and padded back to her mate. "They must have gone out," she mewed. Spiderfoot nodded. --- Moonshade led Hazelstar to a small, grassy clearing, just a few tree lengths away from camp. The clearing was surrounded by trees, and thick bushes. The clearing had a nest off to one side and a small pile of fresh kill on the other side. "This... This is for you and I. To get away for a night- but not too far from our camp." 20:48, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, Moon...this is perfect....thank you..." Hazelstar murmured, nuzzling his cheek and pressing close to him. "I love you," she whispered. "You're so caring and kind, you've been so amazing to me...but...I'm scared." ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:35, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "I'm scared too. And I'll admit that and keep my head held high. Because I'm not going to let this Clan get hurt. Especially you... And our kits. I hope we'll have kits someday." 21:50, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hazelstar looked up at him nervously. "Someday...is now. I wanted to wait until after the battle to tell you, because I know you'll panic, but I'm expecting your kits, Moonshade." ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:59, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw walked out of camp alone. She couldn't help but think about Sorrelpaw. It had become a habit of hers. She remembered her sister's death so well, the clarity pained her. Rosepaw remembered Sorrelpaw guarding the camp on the front lines. And then she remembered a bright white badger claw swipe Sorrelpaw out of the way, which sent her tumbling to the ground, unconscious and almost dead. And then suddenly all the badgers were chased away minutes later. But Rosepaw and Moonpaw never left their sister's unconscious body. They stayed, guarding it. And then Hazelstar began the ceremony, and right before the name came out of Hazelstar's mouth, Sorrelpaw was dead. (okay sorry this is starting to get long) And the Clan missed her so much. Because she was the perfect apprentice, the perfect sister, just the definition of perfection. The older cats crooned about how she inspired all the other cats, and brought so much promise. Hazelstar said she was a true warrior. The apprentices were her friends. The warriors told how she never gave up. Moonshade had said she had skills as well physically. Lizardwhisker knew she was so strong, inside and out. The queens, especially Willowdust, her mother, knew she was like that since kithood. And all that was killed by one badger's claws and fangs. All of that died from only a few effortless swipes. All of that killed more than just any cat. Rosepaw's throat tightened and she sat down beside a tree, wishing she could see her sister at least one more time. (sorry it's really long it's just so emotional) 22:35, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Images of the battle with the badgers that had killed Sorrelpaw rushed into Moonshade's thoughts as Hazelstar told him she was pregnant. His mind placed one of his kits in her spot. He thought of the battle to come, and images of Hazelstar's lives being taken from her, and their kits' lives being taken from them, surged though his head. "Hazy, whatever happens, you, and our kits, will not leave my sight during that battle. If a dark forest warrior attacks you, I'll make them know they messed with the wrong cat." He nuzzled Hazelstar and pushed his face into her soft fur. 20:11, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Moonpaw brought her sister Rosepaw to the training hollow to practice fighting techniques for the Dark Forest battle. They fought until it was sundown and they had improved. (filler) 20:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Darksky, along with Flamefur, were out hunting. Though it went without saying that Flamefur needed to practice his fighting techniques, the two friends had decided to spend the day hunting. After all, if the Clan wasn't fed then all of the training and battle skills wouldn't matter. So far Flamefur had managed to catch a squirrel and a couple of mice, while Darksky had succeeded in finding, and killing, a couple of smaller birds. Now that sundown was coming they were retrieving their prey and heading back towards camp. "Hold up, Darksky. I think I smell a mouse," Flamefur mewed. "Don't we have enough prey already, Flamefur? We don't need ''that much, I'm sure other cats have been hunting too," the black she-cat mumbled around the feathers in her mouth. "I suppose you're right... Let's get the other prey and head back then," the tom mewed, bounding towards the spot where he had buried prey. Digging up the mouse, he returned to Darksky and together they started back towards camp. Upon arriving at camp they dropped their prey onto the fresh-kill pile. "I wasn't aware a cat could carry that much prey in their mouth at one time," Darksky muttered, spitting out spray bird feathers. "Well that's because you never catch that much," Flamefur teased, turning towards the warriors' den. "Come on, lets sleep." "I'm glad I don't catch that much, it was hard to carry it back," Darksky mewed back, heading towards the den as Flamefur followed. 19:46, 07/23/2013 Moonshadow pressed up against Hazelstar. "You ok?" he whispered. 23:41, 07/23/2013 A sharp pain invaded her belly, and Hazelstar whimpered. "Moon...I think it's time...the kits are coming..." She choked out. 23:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) "Oh my StarClan! Lizardwhisker! Lizardwhisker, Hazelstar's kitting!" Moonshade's eyes were wide with fear, and his fur was fluffed up so much that he looked like a cat sized thundercloud. He looked back at Hazelstar and began to pace. Lizardwhisker grabbed her herbs and padded out of her den, jogging to Hazelstar. "Do you think you could make it to the nursery? I think you can, nevermind my question, let's go, come on, up on your paws. You're not dying, you're just having contractions, the kits won't be here for a couple minutes," the medicine cat meowed as she lead the kitting leader to the nursery. Once Hazelstar was settled comfortably in her nest, Lizardwhisker had Moonshade go get wet moss and, once he had done that, sent him to gather more moss, and perhaps some wool for Hazelstar and the kits. Relieved that the tom wasn't under her paws any longer, she turned to Hazelstar. She laughed a bit. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back before the first kit even takes its first breath," the medicine cat picked up a stick and told the kitting she-cat to bite on it when she needed to, to distract her from the pain. 00:07, 07/24/2013 "He's worrying too much," Hazelstar panted. "I'm fine." She couldn't wait to see her kits. This was a day she'd been waiting for, for a long time. Another sharp pain invaded her belly and she cried out, clenching her eyes shut. 00:10, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, Hazelstar, time to start pushing," Lizardwhisker meowed, pushing the stick closer to the leader. The medicine cat twitched her tail-tip, excited to see the leader's kits. 00:18, 07/24/2013 Hazelstar nodded. She pushed with all her strength, and a kit slid out onto the moss. She pushed again, and another kit slid out. She repeated his two more times, biting onto the stick until it splintered. Finally, she had given birth to all four kits. Exhausted, the queen flopped back onto the moss and watched her kits suckle. "Get Moonshade," she mewed to the medicine cat. 00:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade had been outside of the den, pacing. When Lizardstripe called him in, he jumped to his paws and pushed is way into the den. "Hazy! The kits... They're... They're perfect! Every one of them..." he meowed, nuzzling his mate. 00:31, 07/24/2013 "They're beautiful, Moon. What would you like to name them?" As she waited for his answer, Hazelstar looked over her kits. There were three grey ones, and one white one. The firstborn was a grey she-kit, the second was a pale grey she-kit, the third one was a pale grey tom, and the last one was a white she-kit with grey ear tips. "I'd like to name the first born Wishkit," she murmured. 00:41, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "Wishkit... It's a perfect name," Moonshade whispered. "I'd like to name the tom Comfreykit. The she-kit with the gray ears... Snowkit. And the last... What shall we name the last one, Hazy?" 00:45, 07/24/2013 00:45, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "Hm...Dawnkit?" Hazelstar suggested. "The names you've chosen are beautiful, Moon. I love you." 00:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC)